Talk:Type-25 Carbine
Naming Dispute I think we should name the article "Brute Spiker" or "Brute Spike Rifle" and have it's technical ONI name, Type-25 Carbine be included within the article as an "also-known". I think that its most common name should be used, for the same reason we do not call the M6D article the Model 6D Pistol article or the SRS99D S2 AM sniper rifle article the Sniper Rifle System 99D S2 Antimaterial Rifle article. To support this, if you go to Halo3.com the section where it talks about the Brute Spiker designates it as the "Brute Spike Rifle". I think we should call it that then. Justin Time 22:25, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :We usually use the technical and official designation for weapons and equipment like this, because "Spiker" is only the weapon's nickname. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 04:24, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Well I can understand that, but it seems unlikely we will even hear the words "type-25 carbine" in either the Halo 3 game or manual, so I think the article should be called Brute Spike Rifle for the same reason that in the real wikipedia the article on Cats isnt called Felis silvestris catus. Justin Time 20:14, 31 July 2007 (UTC) I agree with ED, Halopedia is a place for correct names, not nicknames... Captain TonyTalk 8/1/2007 agreed(same with justin time) Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 Justin Time, please accustom yourself to halopedia's naming system. It's like that. If we follow your rule, all weapons and vehicles pages will have to be renamed. Maybe even more....--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 14:20, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ** Thank you spartan-007. And no Spartan781, if we were to follow YOUR naming system all the pages would have to be changed. Remember that the Mongoose and Warthog are not official ONI names, and so the Mongoose page would have to be changed to just M247 ULATV, because the designation "Mongoose" is just a nickname. --Justin Time 21:59, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::"Type-25 Carbine" I don't believe is the ONI name, although my memory's pretty rusty. ^^ Check out the Bungie.net weekly update. ;-) However, as always, we appreciate your interest, Justin! =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:16, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Whos title are we going by of naming it, the brutes or humans,sure it's called a carbine but it's as big as an MA5 assault rifle.It's kind of strange (but not in a bad way) that the Covenant weapons are almost always bigger if compared to a human version in the same class but that's only because they ment to be used by big aliens.--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:37, 3 August 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! **That is true, the Brutes most likely call it the Spike Rifle, I am much more inclined to believe that then the Brutes calling it "type-25 carbine". Not only that, but most humans call it the Spike Rifle or Spiker also. --Justin Time 05:45, 3 August 2007 (UTC) **If you're going to rename this, then why not do the same to Brute Chopper and Spike Grenade articles?--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 01:34, 4 August 2007 (UTC) NOTE:'''The Type-25 thing is just like the model number of the UNSC weapons. The Carbine part is like the "ICWS" part of the assault rifle. The whole '''TYPE-25 CARBINE name is the full ONI name. So please, we want COMPLETE names, not common names. Because for example:the common name of the assault rifle is just Assault Rifle. If we rename his article, we might as well take out all the UNSC weapon numbers and designations(like ICWS or MAGNUM). Please, Justin, and all those who think alike, please think it out.The Type-25 Carbine is the name given by BUNGIE.--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 01:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ** Spartan781, I hate to say it, but that comparison, is wrong. The 'Type-25' in this weapons name is like the 'MA5C' designation for the Assault Rifle, Carbine, is a weapon type, just like Assault Rifle. ICWS (which stands for 'Integrated Combat Weapon System', is what the weapons is used, or was designed to be, just as the 'AM' in SRS99D S2 AM stands for 'Antimaterial') -- Avalon 08:47, 6 August 2007 (UTC) -Spartan-781, Why did you make two seperate notes? Oh well. I would not personally mind changing the Spike Grenade and Chopper article names, but right now I do not feel like getting into them right now since I am already doing a lot of work in a lot of articles. And I am well aware that type-25 carbine is its ONI/UNSC designation, but since I am not saying to call this article "carbine" or "type-25", that means I am not wagering to call the MA5C Assault Rifle "MA5C" or "Assault Rifle". No, I am not talking about UNSC naming designations, I am talking about the Brute/common soldier naming designations for their own weapons. --Justin Time 05:07, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Why is it called a rifle...when...its like not a rifle.--64.121.58.80 08:25, 6 August 2007 (UTC) The Type-25 Carbine is what i know the gun as however a disambugation page that redirects to here for Spiker and Spiker rifle would be mighty useful. And as for that message above, a carbine is a shortened rifle (such as the M4A1 is the shortened version of the M16). --Ajax 013 14:48, 9 August 2007 (UTC) What is wrong with titling it "The Brute Spiker" or something. And who cares what its real name is if basicly no one uses it in a conversation. This is about wither or not change its name. Ed's idea is great. Also, Spiker is easier for people hew don't focus on a weapon's or a vehicle's real name when its easier to called it by it's nick name to search for. many people go by a gun's nick name. But still it's important to know its true name, but If you merely want to find information on it, it would be easier to use its nickname. --Hydraman 23:15, 9 August 2007 (UTC) The thing is if somebody searches Spiker or Spiker Rifle, it redirects them to the Type-25 Carbine page anyway. --Ajax 013 07:40, 10 August 2007 (UTC) I think it is better to have the name as Type-25 carbine because that is its proper name. Justin Time: I think it sounds more profesional to have it as Type-25 carbine because we should use the full and proper names. Not the nicknames. Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel B Company 15:18, 11 August 2007 (UTC) I think we should compromise and name the article something like Type-25 Brute "Spiker" Carbine. If we only had proper names as titles the mongoose article would have to only include the M247 ULATV and exclude the "mongoose" nickname. I think this is too vague for someone unfamiliar with the Halo 3.-- EliteSpartan 1:56 August 11 2007 But thats not its proper name thats its UNSC name. We dont call the Master Chief article "Demon", so why should we call a covenant article by its UNSC name, espescially if that UNSC name isnt even commonly used by most members of the UNSC itself? --Justin Time 07:36, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Images I see no reason to keep the bigger image when we already have an up-close shot of the gun. It seems to me that all guns are dual-wielded the same. BTW, sorry for the typos in my earlier summary. --Dragonclaws 04:00, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I think, that if it's going to be one shot or the other, that the one of the Spartan dual-weilding should be kept, as the spikers are much more visible in it. ::Note that when I posted that comment, the article was in a different state. The image I was refering to was a poor magazine scan. I now believe the images are okay. --Dragonclaws 22:10, 29 November 2006 (UTC) : I dont tink theres much need 4 that video, i have a better 1 here ::It says there that it's for a modded map. That means it's not canon, isn't official, and shouldn't be used here. I know your intention is good, but I just don't think that's a good example. However, the video link does need updating, because that video is no longer there. guesty-persony- ''' 21:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) No, if you click "here" it goes you to you tube.The video with the modded thing is "CMT's Spike Rifle".-Spartan-007 To me, the weapon looks a bit unstable. If someone were to dual weild a pair, the bayonets would weigh down the front of the weapon (unless made of a super-light alloy), making it very hard to hold.--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 04:03, 18 February 2007 (UTC) It could be a super light alloy because the covenant have a whole arsenel of unknown alloy so you never know--The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 04:05, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Tungsten is actually a very heavy alloy, and the weapon itself is described as being so heavy it can only really be wielded by someone with prodigous strength, i.e. a Spartan or a Brute. (Note Bungie's commentary on it) -Anon No marines have been shown to be able to use them to, based on those field reports. I think it takes great strength to dual wield them for long periods of time, strength like really strong humans, Spartans, and Brutes have. Justin Time 22:25, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Counterpart: Shotgun??? I don't understand why the shotgun is listed as the spikers counterpart. According to the bungie article the counterpart to the spiker is the SMG. The shotgun and spiker dont even function remotely similar, their only resemblance being that the spiker resembles a cut down shotgun shadow in the prism 21:52, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. Reference should be removed. -ED 22:05, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Halo 2 pistol What do you mean the spikers are as useful as the halo 2 pistol? ---- '''firearm type How come it is a carbine if it is automatic because a carbine is a semiautomatic rifle.--0nyx Sp1k3r 20:13, 17 April 2007 (UTC) -Generally, a carbine refers to a 'short rifle', regardless of it's fire mode. e.g., the M4 carbine fires semiauto or 3 shot burst sorry .I read on that on another site, I guess not everything read is true.--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:31, 30 April 2007 (UTC)BLARG! when did jackals in any novels it does not say that jackals wielded the spiker.Halonerd Yeah, were did all this illegal side arm stuff come from? --Climax Viod 12:48, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Read the Bungie feature on it. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 15:34, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Metal Spikes? Where did the information come from that the spikes were metal?Sorry it's just that I have a theory that would make little more sense then metal spikes.I think the spikes come from some kind plant or animal from the brute home world as come from a natural resource and they use them as weaponry (like how south american naitives used the venom from poisonous frogs for blow darts).Nobody would think of it unless it was inspired or discovered.Besides isn't strange they would manufacture metal spikes?--0nyx Sp1k3r 19:46, 12 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!!! TWO FOOT LONG SPIKESAND FORTY TO A MAGAZINE?1 I'm sorry buit exactly how large is the spiker? I mean it fires tweo foot long spikes!! How could its magazine even hold forty of them!! Well alien weapons are larger than human weapons, the brutes are bigger than human ,to them its like an automatic pistol but compared to our guns it could be called a rifle and because most things look larger in real life than measured in fiction and or maby'e because the spikes are really thin so even though they're long, they could have more room in then gun.--0nyx Sp1k3r 14:56, 29 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! What? Two foot long spikes? That does seem right at all. Perhaps the information is wrong or the ammunition expands somehow when coming out of the gun. Justin Time 22:25, 30 July 2007 (UTC) I tried to make a spiker model, it was bigger than my arm!!! 81.7 cm length, I doubt it! A plasma rifle is only 66 cm. The spiker looks small on the halo 3 beta, like a plasma pistol. Is it really this long? Grunty friends! 09:27, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Good question. This is probably just exaggeration on EGM's part. The Spiker's magazine is, at best, only about 6 inches long, based on its size in proportion to the entire weapon. They do look a bit longer than that when stuck in an enemy, but that's likely just to make them visible in gameplay. OTOH, perhaps the process that heats the spikes up allows them to be stretched by some other mechanism. Who knows? Perhaps Bungie will release some more information about the weapon in the future. Perhaps not. Rtas Vadumee 08:42, 5 August 2007 (UTC)